


In My Dreams

by madsmeetsmisha



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: After the Fall, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Smut, Will Loves Hannibal, will is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/pseuds/madsmeetsmisha
Summary: After falling from the cliff, Will wakes up badly injured in the hospital.How should he deal with a life without Hannibal ...





	In My Dreams

The first thing that Will perceived was a constant unpleasant beeping.  
He had no idea where the sound came from and how to turn it off.  
It took all his willpower to open his eyes. The bright light in the room dazzled Will and he wasn't able to see anything at all. But he sensed the agitation around him. Will could feel it but he could not figure out what it was about.  
"Mr. Graham! Mr. Graham, can you hear me?” an unknown voice wanted to know.  
Before Will could even try to answer, everything around him turned black again.  
Next time he opened his eyes the annoying sound had disappeared. This time it was nearly dark in the room. Only a small light in front of his bed glowed. He was alone. The clearer his mind became, the more he felt the pain. His right cheek pulsed in pain, his head hurt and his whole left side felt numb. What had happened? Did he have a car accident? When he looked around he realised he was in a hospital.  
Suddenly the door opened. A light beam fell into the room and a woman, probably the night nurse, entered the room.  
"Mr. Graham! You are awake. I'll get Dr. Moore right away." She disappeared immediately.  
Will briefly closed his eyes. It was exhausting for him to keep them open any longer. Not a minute later the nurse entered the room together with the doctor.  
"Mr. Graham. I am glad that you are still with us.", the gray haired man greeted him. "Do you remember anything?"  
Will tried to recall what had happened but he couldn't remember anything. He didn't even know why he was in hospital.  
Slowly, he shook his head.  
"You fell off a cliff. To be honest, I cannot explain how you were able to survive. You must have a very attentive guardian angel. Before, there was apparently a fight. You have a cut in your cheek. The impact on the water caused you three broken ribs, a fracture of the left lower leg and the left arm and you also have a heavy concussion. Unfortunately we also had to remove your spleen. We had to put you in artificial coma for three days. I think we should make some medical tests with you tomorrow, but it looks like you've been very lucky, Mr. Graham.”  
All of a sudden the memory was back. No! This was not supposed to happen. Why was he alive? And where was Hannibal?  
"Hannibal! What about Hannibal?" Will wanted to know. He tried to get up, but his left side ached too much.  
Admiringly, the doctor smiled at him as he answered. "It looks like you've actually managed to turn down the Chesapeake Ripper, Mr. Graham. But Mr. Crawford will tell you more tomorrow. I believe he has a thousand questions to you. In any case, I guess he is already impatient to talk to you."  
NO! No, this could not be true. Will shook his head. Tears flooded his eyes. Hannibal Lecter could not be dead while Will was alive. He didn't want to live in a world where Hannibal Lecter no longer existed. His heart was pounding in his chest. The monitor showing his vitals immediately sounded alarm.  
"Mr. Graham. Please calm down." The Doctor came closer. He glanced at the night nurse, who quickly left the room. Will knew she would return with tranquilizer.  
But he wasn't able to calm down. The thought of Hannibal being dead was worse than anything. He hadn't even considered it could end like this. The real reason why he had thrown himself and Hannibal off the edge of the cliff had been that he couldn't bear the thought of being separated forever should they be captured. Not after he had finally realized how much he loved Hannibal. And now it was even worse. Hannibal was dead while he had to live.

"Did you ... have you found his body?" Will knew he was clutching at a straw.  
The nurse returned with a glass of water and some medicine.  
"No, Mr. Graham. No body was found. However, at this point the water is a several hundred feet deep."  
The nurse handed him the medicine and the glass of water. Will accepted both gratefully. He wanted nothing more than to forget.

It was almost a week later when Jack visited him. Will assumed that Dr. Moore had delayed the visit earlier. Will told Jack everything that happened that evening. He didn't bother lying. But Jack didn't want to arrest him.  
"You killed Hannibal. I will be grateful forever. Let's leave it at that.", he said.  
Will didn't know what was in Jack's report, and to be honest, he didn't care. He wouldn't even care if he had been put back into jail. Will felt as if his life was over. The only small light was the thought of his dogs. But it would take some time before he would be able to return to Wolftrap. First, his bones had to heal so that he would be able to climb the steps to his house without help.  
After two endlessly long and monotonous weeks in hospital and another three weeks in a rehabilitation clinic, Will was restored so far that he was allowed to go home.  
It was nice to be back with his dogs. Alana had kept the house in order and filled his refrigerator. She came by every second day to look after him. Will knew she worried about him. But he couldn't pull himself together.  
He tried to tidy up the house from time to time and not neglect his hygiene completely but even this minimal effort consumed all his energy. It was as if Hannibal had taken all of Will´s vital energy with him to the ground of the sea.  
One dark night he thought of ending what destiny had not done at the time of the fall off the cliff. But he could not bring himself to do it. Something held him back.  
The nights were worst. His dreams nearly drove him crazy. Not because he was dreaming of Hannibal's death, but of how it would have been if he was still alive. If Will had run away with him. How it would be to live with Hannibal. Every day. To fall asleep next to him every single day. To live with him like a real couple, to kill together. His dreams were unbelievably realistic and the loss that flooded his lungs every time he awoke in the morning was suffocating. He knew he had made the wrong decision. He paid a high price for it. And he would keep on paying every day for the rest of his life.

It was about half a year after the fall from the cliff, when the dogs began to bark one evening. He went down the stairs and found Chiyoh there. Surrounded by dogs, she stood with a gun in her hand.  
"Did you come to kill me?" Will wanted to know quietly.  
"Yes." was her simple answer.  
Will nodded. And for the first time in months he smiled.  
"I didn't dare to hope that you would come to end it." Will's statement seemed to make Chiyoh insecure.  
"You look as if you were already dead. I thought you had returned to your life with your wife and were glad that Hannibal is finally gone.", she said after a while.  
Will rubbed his eyes with one hand. He could not prevent himself from laughing and crying at the same time. "Whether you believe me or not, I hate that he's gone." Will replied.  
"Did you suppose you both survived the fall?", she suspiciously wanted to know and aimed the weapon back at his head.  
"No. I didn't think we would survive. But I was hoping both of us would die. I never wanted to survive. Without him. Without Hannibal, nothing makes sense. Even when he was imprisoned, I always knew where he was. I can not stand the thought that he just doesn't exist anymore. So please do what you came for. Please end it. I am more than ready to leave this world." Will's voice was just a whisper.  
But Chiyoh lowered the gun. "You should take a shower and shave. A haircut could not hurt either. You look as if you had spent the last few years alone in the forests of Canada. Far away from civilization. Hannibal would be horrified."  
Will couldn't stifle a laugh. Of course she was right. Hannibal would be horrified by his appearance. After a short time his laughter merged into crying. For the first time since Hannibal was dead, Will could give in to his tears. He collapsed completely and crouched on the ground. His face hidden in his hands, he cried about the loss of Hannibal. When, after an hour or so, there were no more tears, he looked up for the first time. Chiyoh had gone. Will assumed that she had realized that living represented the greater punishment for him.  
Strangely enough, her visit caused Will to move on. He took a shower, changed clothes, and shaved. The dreams didn't stop and he didn't really feel better, but he managed to get something like regularity into his life.  
It was two weeks after Chiyoh's visit, when Will woke up very early and felt something different. For a short time he thought that he had heard the dogs. But at the moment everything was quiet. It was only half past five in the morning. Outside the window it was still dark. Will did not know if he should try to fall asleep again. Nature demanded its right and Will decided to go to the bathroom. When he came back to his bedroom, he noticed a figure sitting at the edge of his bed. Hannibal!  
Oh, Will thought, I'm still asleep. This is just a dream.  
This would again be one of those dreams that left him cold and empty after waking up.  
Hannibal just sat there and watched him. Amazed, Will realized that Hannibal was dressed differently than in his previous dreams. He wore no tailor-made suits, but a thin gray sweater and brown trousers. Since he knew that he could not escape the pain in the morning, he at least decided to make the dream beautiful. It was his dream. He could do whatever he wanted to. Determined, he went to Hannibal and sat down in his lap without saying a word. His brain seemed to have decided to be particularly creative, because Hannibal had never been so surprised in any of his dreams. Will ignored Hannibal's gaze and lowered his lips to the other man's. He tasted good wine and Hannibal himself. Will was intoxicated with how realistic this dream was. His tongue stroked over Hannibal's lower lip to ask for admission. It was astonishing how Hannibal's whole body stiffened under Wills touch. After a few seconds the older man seemed to relax. With a groan, Hannibal slightly opened his mouth. Will slipped his tongue inside and deepened the kiss. He buried one of his hands in Hannibal's hair and pushed him closer. The other hand found its way under Hannibal's sweater and stroked his flat stomach and hairy chest.  
Wait! What? Hairy chest? Will had never imagined Hannibal could have hair on his chest. But he didn't get the time to think about it, as Hannibal lifted him to the bed. Will was now lying on his back. Close to Hannibal, who was above him. For a brief moment, the two men looked into each other's eyes. Hannibal's pupils were blown wide, so his eyes were almost black. How could this dream feel so real?  
Hannibal passionately closed the distance between them and lowered his lips on Wills. His hands wandered under Will's T-shirt. Will couldn't do anything against the embarrassing sound that escaped from his lips. But it didn't matter. In the end this was just a dream. Even if it felt so damn real. Even if he knew that the pain would crush him again in the morning.  
He wanted this.  
They broke the kiss, only to catch breath again. Will sucked on Hannibal's neck. He tasted the salty skin and wondered how this could be possible. He never was able to taste in his dreams before.  
“Will”, Hannibal whimpered.  
“Oh God, Hannibal. I miss you so much. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”, Will confessed.  
Hannibal shushed him softly. “It's okay, Will. I'm here now. It's okay.”  
He cupped Will's face with his hands and placed kisses all over Will's face. He moved down to Will's neck leaving a trail of soft kisses until he found Will's weak spot. Will couldn't stifle a moan when Hannibal started sucking and leaving a mark.  
“Hannibal...I” Will's voice was a whisper compared to the loud moan that followed when Hannibal rolled his hips against Will's growing bulge. Hannibal eagerly started moving the younger man's shirt upward, exposing his torso. The cold air sent shivers down Will's spine. With the younger man's help Hannibal got rid of the shirt and tossed it away. His hands slowly moved down until he stopped at the waistband. He hooked his finger underneath before getting completely rid of Wills grey sweatpants. Will was only left in his boxers and the bulge was clearly visible against the fabric.  
“You're wearing too much!” Will breathed against Hannibal's lips, while fumbling with the hem of the sweater. Hannibal got the hint and quickly removed it alongside his pants.  
“Better?”, he asked.  
Will wasn't able to answer because Hannibal already sealed their lips in a passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless. Will couldn't get enough of Hannibal's taste and tried to pull him even closer.  
One more time Will remembered that this was only a dream and therefore there was no need to be shy. He quickly pulled Hannibal down and swapped places to be on top. Then he started kissing Hannibal's chest down to the elastic of the underwear, earning a deep moan from the other man who looked at Will with dark eyes. Will palmed Hannibal's clothed member before pulling the last layer of fabric down. He never would have been so bold in real life. Hannibal pulled Will back on top of him and thrust his hips hard against the younger mans. Will let out a desperate moan.  
“Oh God, Will.” Hannibal gasped.  
Yes, this felt insanely good. More than a dream should. But Will didn't complain.  
He looked down at the other man with hunger. His gaze moved from Hannibal's eyes to his chest and to his hard dick. He wanted to worship every inch of Hannibal's body, wanted to taste his salty skin. Slowly Will moved his mouth upwards to suck at the other man's nipple. Hannibal's helpless gasp encouraged him to go on. Will kissed his flat stomach, his hips, sucked a mark at one thigh. And finally his mouth found his way to Hannibal's cock. At first he slowly licked from the shaft to the tip. Slowly closing his lips around it, earning a deep groan from Hannibal. He sucked lightly on the head of Hannibal's cock and pumped it with hard strokes.  
“Ohhh!” Hannibal moaned. He arched his back and his hand found a way into Will's curls. Satisfied with how the older man responded to his actions he moved further taking more of Hannibal's member in his mouth and sucked hard. Bobbing his head up and down trying to take in as much of Hannibal as possible. It felt amazing. Of course there was no gag reflex, because this was a dream. Right?  
“Will, wait...” Hannibal stopped him with hoarse voice between moans.  
“I want to feel you inside me.”  
Will's eyes widened with lust as he heard the other man's request. He let go of Hannibal's member with a last soft kiss against the tip befor moving at Hannibal's height to bring their lips together in a lustful kiss. Hannibal started to yank Wills boxers down, finally revealing the others dick. He wrapped his hands around Wills cock and started moving them up and down. Hannibal seemed to love the noise Will tried desperately to hold back. It only animated the older man to quicken his pace, receiving a loud moan from Will. But before Will could reach his climax Hannibal stopped his movements, earning a disapproving grunt from the younger man. Will decided to stop the teasing and quickly flipped Hannibal on his stomach so he was facing the pillow. Wills other hand found it's way into Hannibal's hair pulling it so he had better access to Hannibal's neck. He left wet kisses down Hannibal's neck, sucking there until he left a mark that would be visible for the next weeks. Without stopping his work Will reached for the nightstand to pull out the lube. Of course there should have been some preparation. But this was only a dream and Will was so close. He spread a big amount of lube on his cock and brought lined it up to push in slowly. Will didn't expect the overwhelming feeling of being inside the other man.  
“Fuck, Hannibal. It never felt so good in my other dreams.” Will had to concentrate not to fall over the edge right now.  
Hannibal looked back with a smirk on his face.  
“You... you dreamed of me like this. Will, please move.” Hannibal tried to move his hips on his own to encourage the other man and Will started to thrust in. Slowly first but more and more erratic after a short while. But then all of a sudden Hannibal stopped him.  
“I wanna see you, Will. Let me ride you”, he suggested breathlessly.  
Quickly they changed places. Hannibal was on top of him, his hips moved up and down. Will knew he wouldn't last much longer. He looked at Hannibal's lust blown eyes, his beautiful body, his dripping hard cock. Will took the other mans cock in one hand and stroke it up and down synchronized to the rhythm of Hannibal's trusts.  
Hannibal arched his back and let out a deep moan.  
“Will.. I`m gonna...”  
And seeing the other man come undone like this sent Will over the edge as well. With Hannibal's name on his lips he came inside the other man.  
Hannibal collapsed next to Will. It took a while until they caught their breaths. Will cuddled close to Hannibal. He wanted to feel him close as long as possible.  
"You're still not sure if this is a reality or a dream, am I right?" Hannibal wanted to know as he gently caressed Will's back.  
"No."  
"Does it matter? No one can tell with certainty whether they are really awake, Will. Many philosophers have already racked their brains about this problem. Isn't it more important whether it feels real?"  
Will placed a kiss on the other man's chest and inhaled the typical smell of Hannibal. "It feels real," he replied, snuggling up closer to Hannibal. "It's just ..." Will tried to explain.  
"You've had this dream many times," Hannibal completed the sentence.  
Will nodded. "Yes, and every next morning I was alone again."  
"Did it feel the same way this time?" Hannibal asked.  
"No, this time it was more real. Everything was more intense. There were details this time, which were not there the other times. Details about ... about your body that I didn`t know. "  
Hannibal smiled. "You're clever, Will. Of course it could also be that you have caught up with these details in a conversation with Alana or someone else and the mentioned details could have worked themselves into his subconscious. they are working with your brain in the dreams. But I promise you that this is not a dream and I will not leave you again."  
Will thought of Alana's visit the afternoon before. It was true that they had talked about Hannibal. About Alana's relationship with Hannibal. Could it be that Alana had mentioned Hannibal's chest hair? Will couldn't remember.  
"Now go to sleep, Will. Tomorrow will be an exhausting day."  
Will straightened and looked questioningly into Hannibal's eyes.  
"Why? What are we going to do?" He asked.  
"We're planning your suicide," Hannibal replied calmly.  
Will looked quite astonished. "What?"  
"Not really, but it would be better if nobody will look for you and me in the future. So it's better if they think we both are dead." Hannibal explained objectively.  
“Oh”, Will replied. “I commit suicide because of your death.”  
Hannibal kissed Will's forehead. “Not for real. But let them think so.”  
"Where are we going?"  
"Wherever you want, Darling. But I would suggest we start in Argentina, then possibly Spain. Or maybe Scotland. Chiyoh can arrange everything. If you can imagine spending the rest of your life with me. You know what that would include." Hannibal looked at Will, expectantly and a little nervous.  
Will smiled shyly. "That sounds like a marriages proposal," he said blushing hard.  
"It is," Hannibal replied sincerely.  
"Yes, of course I want that. With all it includes, Hannibal." Will recognized relief in the other man's eyes.  
At this moment Will knew he wouldn't survive it this was a dream again. If he would wake up alone. He would never survive the pain and the loneliness.

epilogue  
Alana entered Jack's office. She had not been there since Will's death. Of course it wasn´t fair, but she blamed Jack for Will's suicide. He had borrowed Will's empathy. He introduced Hannibal to Will. All this would never have happened if Jack had listened to her. She knew she could never forgive him. Hannibal's death changed Will irreversibly. Everyone had noticed. But secretly she had always hoped that he would recover. She would never forget the last message from Will.  
"Don`t be mad with me. I had to go. Please take care of the dogs."  
Needless to say, Will's last concern was about his dogs. How else could it be? With a very bad feeling in her stomach she went to Wolf Trap with Margot, but when they arrived, Will had already disappeared. He had not taken anything with him. No clothing, no personal things or hygiene items, nor his passport or his mobile phone. Everything was still there. As if he would come back at any moment. But Alana knew immediately that he wouldn´t. Jack's team found Will's car on the beach. Close to where he was found after the fall. His shoes were on the beach. The trail led into the water, but it did not lead back. Without a doubt, Will had finished what fate had falsely failed to accomplish. The realization that she could not prevent Will's suicide still hurt her. Even after one year.

Jack sat behind his desk as she entered the room without knocking.  
"Alana, nice that you had the time to come," he greeted her. "Please take a seat."  
"What do you want Jack? What is so important that you wanted me to come here?"  
"It's about Will and Hannibal. I think ... " the FBI Agent began.  
"Jack! You are obsessed. Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter are dead. For over a year. They are both drowned. You have to stop." Alana couldn't understand why Jack wouldn't let go.  
"Alana, we have never found their corpses. None of them. They could still be alive. There were also ... "  
"Jack no! I don't want to hear it!" Alana jumped up from her chair. A sharp pain passed through her hips. But she did not care. She took her cane and went towards the door.  
"Alana, there have been murders that clearly match the two. It started in Argentina, then Spain, then in Scotland ... We must, we should ..." Jack rubbed his hands over his eyes.  
"Jack." Alana gently tried. She took a few steps toward him. "Jack, you have a problem. You are obsessed with Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter. I think you need help. You have lost your wife, and the events a year ago were too much for us all."  
"I know they are still alive, Alana. They are Murder Husbands, just like Freddy Lounds described it in her article back then." Jack's voice was nothing more than a murmur, but Alana could feel it. She sighed.  
"I'm sorry Jack, but I don't believe it. Of course, I can't keep you from chasing after spirits, but I don't want to hear about it anymore. I let them go months ago."  
She left him alone in his office. Of course, she was aware that there was a small chance that the two were still alive and Jack was right. She should have worried, Hannibal had promised to kill her. However, the thought did not fill her with fear, Will would never let anything happen to her. She knew that. The possibility that Will could have finally found his happiness with Hannibal filled her heart with joy.


End file.
